Steak & Blowjob Day
by codytoads
Summary: Craig wants only one thing for Steak & Blowjob day, but will his timid boyfriend give it to him? Creek fluff. (One Shot)


_**Happy Steak & Blowjob Day!**_

_**Well, it was actually on the 14th, but that was the season premiere of South Park so~**_

_**Here's a Creek fic for S&BJ Day. BoyxBoy;; Don't like, avert your eyes.**_

* * *

><p>"Come on, Tweek!" Craig whined as he followed his boyfriend down the hall.<p>

Tweek turned and stared at the brunette's cobalt eyes. "Could you be any louder, Craig?"

"But it's Steak and Blowjob Day," he complained. Tweek rolled his eyes and walked toward his locker and dumped his French notebook in there. The brunette wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist. _"Baaaabe" _He whined again.

"Explain to me what's 'Steak and Blowjob Day'" Tweek demanded as he got out of Craig's grasp. He slung his messenger bay over his shoulder and walked down the hallway knowing the ebony haired boy would continue following him.

"Steak and Blowjob Day is basically like Valentine's Day." he started as he swaggered behind Tweek. "But instead of flowers, cards, or any of that other faggy shit, we get steak and/or blowjobs." Craig gave a flirtatious smile to his boyfriend who rolled his eyes again.

Tweek and Craig have been dating for nearly seven months now. Craig knows of Tweek's apprehension with physical contact and has respected it. On more than one occasion, though, Craig has performed unbelievable oral sex on Tweek who always melts in Craig's hand. (Well, mouth...)

"But I can't make steak." Tweek said. He and Craig made it out of the school along with some other classmates since it was the end of the school day.

"You _could_ give me a blowjob," Craig suggested. Tweek sighed loudly.

"Ngh, Craig-" he was cut off by a kiss from Craig. Usually, the blonde didn't like this. Being kissed in front of other people. But Craig was so fucking good at it that it he didn't give a shit at the moment.

After he pulled away, Craig looked at Tweek closely waiting for his answer.

"You're still not getting a blowjob, Tucker." Tweek clipped as he walked home.

Craig followed and whined the rest of the way there.

* * *

><p>The Tweak family had a very eccentric home. There was always a strong smell of Tweak Bros. coffee and various pieces of Tweek's artwork was scattered throughout the house.<p>

Craig liked it here. It had a warm welcoming feel to it. The two were up in Tweek's poster covered bedroom. Tweek was studying while Craig was near his window smoking a cigarette.

The brunette still wanted Tweek to go down on him. He knew he shouldn't pressure the small blonde, but _maybe_ he could seduce him. It was worth a shot, right? Craig put his cigarette out on the window sill.

Tweek has his nose in his American History textbook and was intently reading. Craig sauntered over to him and nipped at his neck.

"Come on, babe." Tweek said trying to concentrate. Craig continued and managed to get a soft moan from the blonde. "_Fuck_," Tweek threw his textbook aside and wrapped his arms around Craig's neck.

They crushed their lips together in an intense kiss. Craig sneaked his tongue in Tweek's mouth making him squirm like putty. The brunette went back to Tweek's neck and sucked on it leaving love bites.

_"Mmm, Craig." _Tweek tugged at Craig's shirt. The taller boy quickly disposed of it revealing his perfectly sculpted body that made the blonde so sexually frustrated he couldn't control himself.

Craig got rid of Tweek's shirt too. The smaller teen covered his body, but Craig wouldn't allow that. He pinned Tweek down to his head and started kissing lower and lower and lower _until_.

The brunette unbuckled Tweek's pants and pulled his pants and boxers all the way down. He grabbed the blonde's cock and stroked his shaft up and down. Then, he licked from the base _all_ the way to the tip making him shudder and moan. "_Craig,_"

With that, Craig took all of Tweek into his mouth. He felt Tweeks fingers tangle their way into the his hair. "_Ngh,_"

Craig reached down into his own pants and started pumping his already hard member. He went faster and faster going down on Tweek until he came in his mouth. Craig swallowed and met with Tweek's lips for another enticing kiss.

Tweek bit his lip. "What is it?" Craig asked. The blonde didn't answer, he softly put Craig down on his back and worked on his belt.

Craig couldn't believe it. Was Tweek _really_ gonna-

Suddenly, Craig's brain turned to mush when he felt Tweek's mouth on his dick. First, the blonde started teasing him. He slowly licked the head. Craig tugged at Tweek's bed sheets. When did he become like this?

Finally, Tweek started going down on the the brunette going slowly. "Fuck, Tweek." Craig cursed unable to control himself. He felt Tweek's teeth lightly graze his cock and he nearly lost his shit.

Now, _Craig_ was the putty in Tweek's hands. He bucked his hips into Tweek's mouth as the blonde went faster on Craig. "Tweek, I'm gonna come," Craig said. And then he finally exploded into his mouth.

Tweek laid back with Craig. Both boys breathing hard and covered in sweat and feeling sticky. The brunette grabbed Tweek and held him close. "What made you come around?"

The blonde sighed and smiled at his boyfriend, "I knew you wouldn't stop whining." he laughed a little.

Craig rolled his eyes, "I love you, Tweek."

"Love you too, Craig."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well? Did you guys like? I hope so. Took me a while to do u_u<strong>_

_**Also, I LOVED the premiere of South Park last night. Trey and Matt are perfect beings. Anyways, R&R!**_

_**xxCheyenne~**_


End file.
